Encuentro de Dos Mundos
by oO Captain Jack Sparrow Oo
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si el Dr House se encontrara con Fan Fiction?


"**Encuentro de Dos Mundos"**

by

oOCaptain Jack SparrowOo

Disclaimer: Nada es mío y todos los personajes le pertenecen a la FOX. Los posibles títulos de historias mencionadas aquí, también son propiedad intelectual de sus autores. Esto es sólo por diversión y sin ánimo de ofender a nadie. Basado en hechos reales.

Agradezco especialmente a mi Beta Reader que es sencillamente estupenda: NessylovesRoger y a Lis que es una gran chica.

* * *

**Capítulo Uno"Un vistazo"**

Aquello tenía toda la pinta de ser una noche normal: con dolor de pierna y completamente solo en casa, de nuevo.

Podría haber llamado a Wilson y ofrecerle tomar unas cervezas, pero hacía apenas unas horas que se había quitado de encima a su viejo amigo, aún tenía frescas en la mente las últimas palabras que habían cruzado ese día...

_-House, tengo una cita con Amber_

_-Deja de sonreír así Jimmy… uno nunca sabe cuando se paraliza la cara y…_

_-Pensé que al menos fingirías estar un poco feliz por mí_

_-Lo estoy… pero no por la "Perra Despiadada". La cuarta "señora Wilson"… ¡vaya!_

Al parecer James Wilson pretendía que House le devolviera el favor de aquella vez con Cameron. Pero él era demasiado listo como para dejar que alguien lo convenciera de ir a comprar una orquídea y escogerle la corbata. Sin embargo por esa vez Jimmy había entendido por la buena...

-¡_Vaya que hay gente sensible!-exclamó House mientras Wilson se marchaba resignado._

Así había terminado solo otra vez y para colmo, con insomnio. Eran más de las 10 y no tenía ni pizca de ganas de dormir. Pensó en llamarle a Wilson... seguro seguiría en casa vacilando sobre qué corbata usar, la sola idea de imaginárselo frente al espejo lo divirtió.

Pero el teléfono de la casa del oncólogo sonó mil veces y otras tantas el móvil, sin que House obtuviera respuesta. Lo mismo pasó cuando les llamó a Foreman, Taub, Kutner y Thirteen. Definitivamente nadie estaba disponible esa noche... cuando House estaba a punto de teclear un número que recordaba de memoria, el de su jefa, miró vagamente hacía una mesita donde oculto bajo una revista, estaba su ordenador portátil.

_-Pues bueno, tal vez mis viejos colegas si quieran hablar conmigo… me pregunto si saben usar una de esas salas de chat -pensó._

Se sentó cómodamente en el sofá y con el ordenador sobre las piernas se dispuso a abrir su correo electrónico y el mensajero instantáneo. Montones de mensajes sobre nuevos medicamentos para el cáncer, uno que otro anuncio de ventas en línea y una "cadena" de parte de Cameron.

-Vaya que soy interesante- se dijo House a sí mismo

Ya suficientemente aburrido y a punto de dar clic en el mensaje que ponía en el asunto "Devuélvelo por favor"; una idea más o menos brillante, pero sin duda con su bombilla propia, cruzó frente a sus ojos.

_-¿Qué sale si pongo Gregory House en el motor de búsqueda?_

Cuando estaba listo para leer cientos y cientos de comentarios acerca de su persona en páginas importantes de Medicina, un resultado, el número 10 más exactamente, llamó poderosamente la atención del nefrólogo...

Fan Fiction . net

Unleash your imagination

Grey Room by musquita

Viñetas para la comunidad 30 Vicios. Protagonistas: Alison Cameron, Robert Chase, Lisa Cuddy, Eric Foreman, Gregory House y James Wilson.

Fiction Rated: K - Spanish - General - Chapters: 2 - Words: 620 - Reviews: 1 - Updated: 2-8-08 - Published: 2-8-08

_-¿Qué demonios es un fanfiction? ¡Wow! y ¿porqué están Cameron, Chase, Cuddy, Foreman y Wilson?-_ _pensó ya bastante adormilado. _

Se acomodó mejor en el sofá con intención de averiguarlo, pero también se metió dos vicodinas a la boca, y de un solo movimiento cerró la tapa del ordenador y lo puso en la mesita de noche.

_-Sea lo que sea, ese fanfiction puede esperar hasta mañana- dijo._

Pero entonces un sonido, corto y bastante fuerte a decir verdad, hizo que casi saltara. Con precaución, House abrió de nuevo la tapa del ordenador para ver que un cuadro de mensaje emergía de la parte inferior derecha de la pantalla:

"Dra. Cuddy, acaba de iniciar sesión"

* * *

NDA: Bueno me encantaría que dejaran un review. Gracias por leer.


End file.
